Pay Attention to Me, I'm Bored
by casgetoutofmyassbutt
Summary: Sam's hallucinations are getting worse. Lucifer is hellbent on pleasuring his true vessel. Smut. One shot. Samifer


******_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Supernatural. They dutifully belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW._**

**Pay Attention to Me, I'm Bored**

Dean had left the bar with some chick he had just met. He left Sam all by his lonesome. Sam was all right with that, though. His brother's constant bitching and moaning about his missing angel, boyfriend was starting to get on his nerves, and that was the last thing Sam needed on his mind. He already had the devil biting at his heels every chance he got. Dean had to learn to deal with his problems just like Sam. Castiel left, just like everyone else did. What was the big deal?

"Another." Sam pushed his empty glass forward. "Please." The bartender grabbed the glass and filled it back up with Sam's alcohol of choice. She smiled as she handed it back to him. Sam tried to smile back and be friendly with the girl, but the nagging headache he was encountering at the moment was preventing him from doing much of anything. He placed the glass at his lips and swallowed it all in a few gulps. He slammed the glass down, cleared his throat and asked for another.

"Anymore, and I will have to take your keys." Said the perky bartender. She leaned on her elbows in front of Sam. "What's your story, anyways?" She asked. He dark eyes twinkled with amazement. Although, when Sam sighed she rolled her eyes and poured him another drink. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't." Sam gulped down his drink and then clutched his head. The pounding feeling continued. His vision blurred slightly. He blinked a few times before it returned to normal. He blamed the alcohol and lack of sleep.

_You okay there, Sammy?_

Sam's eyes darted towards the bartender. For a moment she ceased to be a pretty girl and instead looked like Sam's worst enemy. She had turned into the devil that wouldn't let him sleep. It was like the whole bar around him was in slow motion, except for Lucifer. "W-what?

"I asked it you wanted another one?" The cute bartended flipped her hair back over her tattooed shoulder. "And I'm going to need your keys if you're going to continue." Sam shook his head and waved away the next drink.

_Come on, Sammy. What's another drink? _

Sam cringed at the man's voice, that annoying voice, that voice that only could belong to the devil himself. "I'm done, thanks." He said to the bartender. "I'll take a cab. My brother took the car anyways." Sam stood up slightly from his barstool and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. "Keep the change." He placed a few bills down on the counter, leaving her a generous tip. He then stood up and left the bar.

_Oh come on, Sammy. _

Sam flinched as he pushed open the doors and stepped outside into the cool, night air. He looked around the parking lot, thinking Dean might had decided on car sex instead of taking up the motel room, but he didn't find the impala anywhere on the pavement. Instead of calling for a cab, Sam decided to walk his intoxication off.

_ You're going to ignore me now? _

"Shut up." Sam growled. His breath formed small clouds in front of his mouth.

_Ah, so we are going to have a conversation, goodie. _

Sam clenched his teeth, as the pounding in his head got worse. He pulled at the skin between his fingers and thumb. Nothing happened. The hallucination kept pursuing him. The devil continued to walk next to him and talk into his ear.

_ Wonder how long I can keep you up. Let's find out. _Lucifer chuckled and skipped next to Sam. _Can we take a little short cut?_

Sam tried to ignore the devil, but the constant tugging on his sleeve and laughing in his ear made him cringe. "Go away." Sam muttered under his breath. He shoved his cold hands into his coat pockets and grumbled pass a few groups of people who gave him weird looks.

_ They think you've lost it, great. _Lucifer set his hands on Sam's shoulders and hopped behind him, trying to get a piggyback from the young Winchester. Sam could feel every motion. His hallucinations had gotten ten times worse. He pinched the flesh between his thumb and fingers, but Lucifer didn't budge, he stayed right where he was.

"Please, just go away." Sam begged. His headache got so bad that his vision blurred for a moment. In that moment he swayed and knocked into a couple. The girl shrieked since she was practically pummeled over by a very large man. Her date shoved Sam away and threatened him with a fist. "S-sorry." Sam stumbled away, his legs felt like jelly. The only salvation he could find away from the crowded sidewalk was an alleyway. The quiet darkness was better than the bustling noises of nightlife. Sam walked to the end of the alleyway, passing a few back doors to bars and clubs. He leaned against the cold brick wall and sighed. He pinched his eyebrows together when he felt a tug on his pants. "Stop."

_Oh, but I want you, Sammy. _Sam glanced down, his mind in full hallucination mode at that point. Lucifer was on his knees before him and pulling the zipped to his jeans down and then working his hands inside of Sam's boxers. Sam moaned at the touch, but in the recesses of his mind he knew that it was completely wrong. Lucifer wasn't there, so why was he feeling this way. _I always want you. _

Sam watched as Lucifer pulled his man hood out and stroked in. He let out a deep moan before clenching his jaw and grinding his teeth together. He was glad for the darkness of the alleyway. That way no one could see him and what he was doing. "F-fuck." Sam hisses as Lucifer worked him hard. He then felt a warm, wet lick come to the tip of his dick.

i _Didn't think I could do this? I told you, I'm as real as they come. /i _Lucifer chuckled as he took all of Sam into his mouth. His teeth barely scraped Sam, making the young Winchester buckle slightly at his knees. His legs trembled as Lucifer continued to take him in all the way. All the blood that rushed to Sam's erection caused his already light head to feel even lighter. His vision blurred at the edges before the small black dots invaded. He gulped as a warm feeing entered his lower gut.

"St-stop." Sam begged, his hips bucking forward to fuck himself into Lucifer's mouth. "I can't-" Sam had tears forming at the rims of his eyes. He bit his lip when he came close to climax. The constant pounding in his ears blackened out his vision completely, but he could still picture Lucifer sucking him off in his mind.

Lucifer let go of Sam with a pop. _Oh, but you can. Just admit that I am real, and I will leave you- wait, that was a lie. _Lucifer licked Sam's flank once more before Sam exploded. _I will never leave alone. _ Sam could hear Lucifer's maniacal chuckles. By then Sam had fallen to the ground, his legs gave out beneath him. He sat there with this pants undone and his flaccid dick against the fabric of his boxers and jeans. His fluids were splattered around his crotch. He took in a deep breath before looking up one last time to see the Devil grinning at him.

_I'm never going to leave you alone_.


End file.
